Not Going Anywhere
by tked
Summary: Last Chapter following Let Go and Don't Let Her Go. Femslash! SaraSofia


Title: Not Going Anywhere  
Author: tked  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Belongs to Jerry Bruckheimer and CBS.

Dedication: To Nic, cause she's ALWAYS awesome:) And to AJ, because she Beta'd the whole darn thing:)

NOTES: The last chapter to "Let Go" and "Don't Let Her Go.". This thing still has a life of its own! ". Now that it's done I might be able to get some homework done!!!

Not Going Anywhere

I felt numb as I drove down the highway toward Boulder City. After I left CSI headquarters, I rushed home and packed a few of my belongings into a duffle bag and headed out. I gave my neighbor, Mr. Peters, my keys and asked him to let the realtor in when she was showing off the condo to potential buyers. Boulder City is not that far, but I just couldn't stay there anymore. Not in the condo, especially not at CSI, not even in Vegas.

I looked back to when I first met Sara. It was love at first sight with her beautiful eyes, her striking smile and her mesmerizing voice pulling me into her. I knew from the get go that I had no chance because she was so obviously in love with Grissom. She hung onto his every word like he was a god, and followed him around like a little puppy. It almost made me sick to think about it because Sara was so much better than that. She was so strong and independent, but she just couldn't see what I saw in her.

There were many nights that I fell asleep and dreamt about her. They were never sex dreams, well not all of them, but they were more about the lurking passion that I could see in her eyes. I would wake up a little sad that Sara would never realize that passion while continuing to pine away for a man who could not really understand her.

I was pulled from my thought as I arrived at the hotel I would be staying in until I found a place. I turned the car off and headed into the reception desk. As I reached for my wallet to pay the clerk, I noticed that I had forgotten it at the condo.

"Ma'am? Will that be cash or charge?"

"I'm sorry. I seem to have forgotten my wallet. Could you hold the room for a couple of hours while I head back to get it?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Thank you."

Well, that was a really crappy way to start my life over. Oh well. At least I wasn't that far away. Again I started to think of Sara and I tried to shake her out of my head. I'd been thinking about her since the moment I met her, but not as much as I have in the past month. I still didn't know what I did for her to completely forget that I exist, but I was tired of thinking about it. Yes, it hurt that the love of my love absolutely hated me, but it really was time to move on. A change of location, plus getting back into police work should help. At least that's what I kept telling myself.

I pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car. As I stepped out, I noticed my neighbor leaning over something, wildly waving his hands, so I picked up my pace.

"What's going on, Mr. Peters?"

"I don't know, but this lady came to see you. When I told her you were gone, she fainted,." he said, breathlessly

I turned to look at who was lying on the ground and gasped out in shock. I fell to my knees beside her, and started to lightly shake her shoulders.

"Sara? Oh my god. Sara? Sara, wake up." She groaned and slowly opened her eyes, trying to focus on me. "Sara? Are you okay?" I was starting to panic because she continued to just stare at me. As I was about to ask her again, I felt her grab me by the shirt and pull me into a strong hug. "Whoa. Sara, what's wrong?" She wouldn't answer me, so I softly stroked her back and held onto her with everything I have. I felt my shirt getting wet and I noticed that she was crying. "Oh Sara, please tell me what's wrong. I hate seeing you so upset, sweetie." I felt tears starting to well up in my eyes but I forced them back because I had to be strong for her.

She pulled back and looked me in the eye, not saying a word. She slowly pulled me into a gentle kiss, and I gasped when I felt everything I have ever wanted going right through me. There was so much passion, so much desire, so much love, that I thought I was going to explode. She slowly pulled away to look at me, but I couldn't open my eyes. I was afraid that this was a dream and if I opened them, I would wake up.

"Sofia? Was that okay? I know that this is completely unexpected, but I just found out that you were leaving, and there was no way I could let that happen without telling you how I feel. I'm sorry about the past month. I was scared about what I was feeling, and I didn't know what to do about it. I tried to ignore it, I tried to walk away, but it just kept coming. Even Grissom noticed, and he made me realize that I love you and I couldn't let you go. I'm sorry that I pushed you away and I should have come and…"

I cut her off as I pulled her into the most intense kiss I have ever had the pleasure of participating in. I pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

"This isn't a dream? Oh my god." I quickly rushed out in awe as a smile slowly took over my whole face. I grabbed her into an even stronger hug and whispered in her ear that I loved her.

"Please don't let go." She said, as she squeezed me tightly

"I am never letting you go, Sara. Not for anything or anyone in this world. I love you so much, baby." I don't know how long we held onto one another but the next thing I heard was footsteps on my right.

"So… Miss Curtis, can I assume that you would like your keys back?" Mr. Peters asked, with a huge smile on his face.

"You assume correct, Mr. Peters. I'm not going anywhere."

The End


End file.
